Pale Rose
by Jade Cyclone
Summary: Kurama is upset by his classmates, who constantly torture him with their words and accusations. Can he find comfort in the one thing they hate him for? yaoi HK (One-shot) For Xanthe.


Pale Rose  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot line *sighs*.  
  
A/N: I wrote this for a friend of mine and for her koi. I just wanted to let her know that I'm still here and that hopefully we'll be able to talk again soon. This is for a friend that I am proud to have. Xanthe.   
  
Kurama sat as far away from the whispers and accusing eyes as he could. But as hard as he try, he wasn't able to block them out. His eyes fluttered over the same sentence for the umpteenth time during his lunch hour. But he never read a word.  
  
"Is that him?"   
  
"Yeah, he's the one---"  
  
"Are you sure it's a he?"  
  
His eyes burned behind his blood red bangs. Did they even care that he could hear them? In a moment of frustration the kitsune slammed his book shut loudly causing the girls to scatter.   
  
"Damn it!" he moaned placing his head on his knees as he drew them close to his chest.   
  
Was it so wrong to love someone?  
  
Time seemed to slow as the former Youko contemplated this through the darkness behind his eyelids. He saw colors, and shapes that mesmerized him as he sat, his body relaxing.   
  
Could he help his feelings? Could he keep them bottled up? In his heart Kurama knew it would be wrong to deny his emotions. Why was it so wrong? Day after day he watched the people around him and studied them as they lived. Why were they aloud to be who they were? He watched them constantly, seeing no physical difference between them and himself. And yet---there was so much more.  
  
Looking up, the red head blinked into the sudden light to observe his classmates. It wasn't hard; none of them would look him in the eye. He scanned the crowds that passed him and rested his chin on his knees.  
  
Some of these children would never see beyond what they were told. They would never hear him. They would never even try to understand.   
  
A light breeze ruffled his bangs, brushing them over his emerald eyes. Smiling, he leaned his head back against the tree to gaze at the dark figure that stood protectively above him.   
  
They would never know the truth.  
  
"Should I come down?"  
  
Kurama turned away and looked again at the students filtering by. Suddenly, it didn't matter. None of it did, and it never should have.  
  
"Please."   
  
He smiled politely at a group of passing teens. They sneered when Hiei jumped down to stand beside him before quickening their pace. And then, his vision turned black.   
  
"Why do they upset you fox?" Hiei crouched down in front of him, placing his small hands on top of Kuramas.  
  
It was then that the kitsune realized he'd been crying. He felt the warm tears on his cheeks, and blinked to clear his eyes.   
  
"I wasn't crying because of them Hiei," he smiled sadly. "I think that I was crying for them."  
  
The koorimes eyes widened slightly as he watched his fox, tightening his hold on Kuramas hands.   
  
"For the beauty they cannot see."  
  
The small shadow smiled at this. Kurama could never truly hate anyone. He was a pale rose, radiant and beautiful. Leaning forward he kissed the top of his lovers head.   
  
"You can't change the way they feel fox. You can only thank those who accept you, and are strong enough to stand near you. As for everyone else," he shrugged. "This is who you are. They can deal with it."  
  
Kurama laughed, his heart swelling in his chest.   
  
"What would I do without you love?" he grinned, allowing Hiei to help him to his feet.   
  
"You'd probably lose your mind in the presence of Uremeshi and the fool doing community service for the toddler."  
  
The red head laughed again, lacing their fingers together. He didn't care if the world was watching; it didn't matter anymore.  
  
Hiei blushed a little at the gesture, his pale face suddenly flushed. The dragon master looked at the ground as they walked, though, he never did let go.   
  
"They can deal with it koi," the kitsune smiled. "It won't matter anyway," he winked. "Who's in control? Us or them?"   
  
The small demon looked up at the former Youko with wide ruby orbs. And then he smirked, showing off his fangs. Snaking an arm around Kuramas slender waist, he pulled him closer.   
  
"When have I ever not been in control?"   
  
Kurama pretended to think, tipping his head to the side playfully. "I can think of a few times..."  
  
Hiei laughed at this, pressing his forehead into the others chest. "Only you fox."   
  
He glared unsuccessfully at his lovers' implications, but the kitsune sighed, causing the koorime to turn and look at the object of his distress. A group of teenagers were gawking at them-and laughing.   
  
"I really do pity them, you know?" he turned to face his koi.  
  
"I know fox, which is why I should be obliged to end their suffering," he grinned pulling his katana slowly from its sheath. "They'd never see it coming."  
  
"I believe you," the other grinned back. "But I'm afraid Koenma would have your head, and I'd be all alone then."   
  
The kitsune pouted cutely for his koi, who reluctantly snapped the blade back into place.  
  
"As you wish," he sighed. "But I was only doing you a favor."  
  
"And I am eternally grateful. How do you suppose I'll ever repay you?"   
  
Hiei pulled on the taller demons collar, gently tugging him down until their noses touched. "Oh, I've got something in mind," he smirked.  
  
Leaning in, the two lovers grinned at the faces of their audience. But then---  
  
In a black blur, they were gone.   
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hey, well I hope you guys liked it. And to Xanthe: I hope you don't mind that I used your quote ^^ it just fit somehow. Anyway, I hope you read this and I hope you like it.  
  
~Angelgirl 


End file.
